<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The week after by Fanfiction_Writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575594">The week after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Writer/pseuds/Fanfiction_Writer'>Fanfiction_Writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Writer/pseuds/Fanfiction_Writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The week after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*It’s the week after Chloe and Lucifers amazing “time”*</p><p>Lucifer is sitting by the piano, but not playing just sitting there, when he hears the elevator door open, he looks back and sees Chloe there “What can i do for you detective?” “Trixi is with Dan so i wanted to ask if i could stay here tonight?” “Sure” And then they went to bed.</p><p>In the morning</p><p>Chloe woke up in the morning and saw that Lucifer was not there. She went in the living room and saw that Lucifer was on the balcony, she went out to him and said “Morning” And smiled at the same time, and he answered with an “morning” And turned and looked at her and he could see she wasn't feeling alright so he asked “Are you alright?” “Yeah” But there wasn't even a minute when she was running out to the bathroom. When she got out to the bathroom she went to the toilet and threw up, then Lucifer came out and sat beside her and hugged her while saying “It's gonna be alright” “Can you do me a favor and get my purse?” “Sure” And went out to get her purse, when she got it she asked if she could be alone, and he said sure. When he got out she grabbed something from her purse, it was a pregnancy test, she did her “thing” and came out, when Lucifer asked “Are you okay?” “Yeah... no you should sit down” “Okay im getting kinda scared” “ Is the devil getting scared?” “It's not funny” “ It kinda is” “It kinda is” “But what i was gonna say is, what i'm gonna say now you gonna say the truth of what you think, okay?” “Yeah” “Good… im pregnant”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>